The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Presently, transmitting files between terminals is widely used today. For example, the files are transmitted between computers in offices. Currently, files are mainly transmitted between terminals through a data cable, a wired network, wireless network or Bluetooth. And above-mentioned file transmissions need a third-party platform. For example, files can be transmitted through the data cable, the wired network, the wireless network or the Bluetooth. That is, before transmitting files between terminals, a third-party platform needs to be established, for instance, connecting to the data cable, connecting to the wired network, connecting to the wireless network or connecting to the Bluetooth. However, this existing file transmission process is more complicated.